Maxigons
The good tranformers of the Super Robot Academy series, they are the founders of the Super Robot Academies and protectors of peace across the galaxies. History Originally Magnus Prime's security forces. During much of the war, their leader ship under Powered Magnus, saw them turned into a force for good. They fought the Darkcons for ages, finally defeating them at the battle of Magnus End, where the last true Prime fell. Since then they have turned their attentions to rebuilding the galaxy and fighting of the kaiju threat, forming several Academies to train young bots into Super Robots. Ranks * Magnus: The current rank for the Supreme Commander * Prime: Switched with Magnus in more recent times. * Major: * Minor: * Standard: This is not a title, but for any bot without a title/rank above that of a common soldier. Members * Powered Magnus: Current leader after Magnus Prime's end. Instead of taking the name Prime, he switched Prime and Magnus. He is uneasy of Maxion Prime. *Solus: A young robot who despite his lazy behavior is actually rather intelligent and knowledgeable in combat. Based on SolZen. Transforms into an SUV *Map Buster: Solus' childhood friend a large bot with great strength, transforms into a Dodge Ram style Truck. *Artorious: Son of the Academy registrar, Artorious is yet not one of the popular kids due to his laid back nature. Unlike the rest of his friends he transforms into a grey Tiger like beast. Despite his laid back nature he is very fast on his toes. * Head and Shot: The twins and more members of Solus' posse, the twins both transform into sports cars. They are combiners becoming the giant Head Smasher or Road Wrecker depending on how they combine. *Smokes: Another of Solus' friends, this bot is usually laid back and in a daze, while not the largest or strongest of the group. Smokes can turn invisible and can also see anyone else who is invisible. Turns into a car. *Chrome: The younger brother of Head and Shot, though a year beneath them, Chrome has been quickly accepted into the group and treated like a brother by the others. While not experienced, his is resolute, never running from a fight unless he haves to and while he can't combine with his brothers he is rather strong for his size. Turns into a pickup truck. *Artorious Prime: Artortious' father and namesake, Registrar of the Academy and a renowned warrior, can be demanding of perfections. Turns into a combat vehicle. *Leoroy Prime: A teacher at the academy, like his name implies he transforms into a giant lion. He is in charge of combat training. * Blitz: A female teacher at the academy. Teaches Computer related topics and Space Ship procedures. Is also possibly crazy. * Clank: Another female teacher, teaches programming and Star Ship Maintenance. *Lunas: Solus' twins sister who has already graduated from the academy. Although her alt mode is a large truck, she transformed into bot smaller than her brother. She can be temperamental and scares he twin brother sometimes and other times they are best friends. She is working to earn the title Prime. *Maximus Prime: Older brother of Solus and Lunas, Maximus is a paragon of Super Robots, incredible strong, and a great leader, he has a family of his own now. Transforms into massive truck and trailer. *Astro: A giant transformer, turns into a group of cars that form a bullet train. Gym Teacher. He is also transport for the bots. *Megapolis: The main building of the academy. Transforms into the largest robot to date. *Sentry: The resident security Officer of the academy. He is a war veteran that loves to talk about his Guns. Transforms into an HML, with a trailer that becomes the V.W.P. (Variable Weapons Platform) Armor he wears. * Road Burn: A student at the academy, a short bot that transforms into a four wheel motor bike. His goal is to prove himself and to others. * Manhandle: A female teacher at the academy in charge of history and mental disciplines. While beautiful she is the most feared teacher on campus, in no small part due to her temper. Legends say she once made a grown Darkcon cry. Traitors *Cremateous: The brute of the academy, transforms into a T-Rex robot. *Venomous: Cremateous' lacky, transforms into a giant spider robot. *Terrafly: Turns into a Pteradon robot *Doppler: Turns into a large carrier helicopter, the scientist of Cremateous' group. Category:Super Robots Category:Super Robot Academy Category:Characters Category:Transformers Category:Armies Category:Organizations